1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to chemical compositions and their production. More specifically, it relates to meso-biliverdin and methods of producing meso-biliverdin.
2. Description of Related Art
Biliverdin IXα is the most common form of several biliverdin isomers found in nature (shown below).
Biliverdin IXα is produced in animals, plants and microbes. In biological processes, biliverdin IXα is known to undergo conversion to bilirubin IXα that in turn associates with cell membranes where it quenches the propagation of reactive oxygen species. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/939,880, filed on Nov. 4, 2010 and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, describes a production process for biliverdin IXα and its associated multiple uses.
Conventionally, biliverdin IXα and other biliverdin isomers are costly and difficult to produce, particularly in amounts that would be necessary for clinical studies and/or clinical applications. Thus, as exemplified in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/939,880, there is a need for new and improved production methods for biliverdin and associated isomers.